In the past, a variety of cargo carriers have been designed with the objective of allowing vehicles to transport bulky or burdensome items which could not be accommodated within a vehicle's interior storage space or trunk. The drawback of conveying such cargo is particularly evident with today's modem smaller vehicles which are being produced by manufacturers for their fuel efficiency but which typically have minimal storage space. Such designs make it difficult to transport hunting, camping, and other recreational items, major appliances, powered lawn and garden equipment, building equipment and other large or heavy items which individuals would find impossible to place within their vehicles. Even if ample storage space is provided on a vehicle, it may be inconveniently located for receiving a heavier bulky load. For instance, the lifting mechanics associated with positioning a heavier awkward cargo in the trunk or interior storage space of the vehicle can inflict strain on an individual and may even cause injury.
In order to alleviate these problems, cargo carriers which are are attachable to motor vehicles have long been known and used. One known type of cargo carrier is the conventional trailer which is normally attached to a vehicle through a trailer hitch affixed to the lower rear portion of the vehicle generally at or below the vehicle bumper. Alternative cargo carriers comprise a rack, platform or other attachment secured to one or more portions of the vehicle, such as a trailer hitch, the vehicle body, or the vehicle bumper. One example of such carrier is a "car-top" type carrier for positioning a load above the roof or trunk of a vehicle.
Although prior art cargo carriers generally accomplish their intended purposes, such carriers are often subject to several drawbacks. For instance, in the case of the conventional trailer, a complex support or spring system is often necessary to avoid transferring road shocks to the wheels to the cargo carried by the trailer. Because wheels are employed, the trailer is subject to other problems associated with wheeled vehicles such as flat tires and the like. With respect to cargo carriers which are attached to one or more portions of the vehicle, such carriers are of relatively complex structure and are normally rendered relatively expensive to produce. In addition, the support structures included with these carriers require a substantial amount of time for assembly and attachment to the vehicle. Further, a cargo carrier of this type having a member which is affixed to the vehicle bumper or body may well damage the vehicle body or bumper when attached thereto. "Car-top" type carriers suffer from several disadvantages, including the height to which the load much must be lifted, increased wind resistance to forward motion of the vehicle, and incompatibility with many vehicles. Also, some of these cargo carriers tend to partially obscure a driver's visibility and make access to the rear of the vehicle difficult or impossible.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle mounted carrier system which permits ready assembly and disassembly of a carrier liar convenient use in storage and facile connection thereof to an associated vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cargo carrier which in use promotes effective gas mileage, is potable and stores easily in the vehicle or remote location for ready use, does not damage the vehicle body, can be installed on any vehicle having a trailer hitch, and provides easy access to load and unload cargo. In addition, it is desirable that the cargo carrier provide a collection of modular components which may be selectively interconnected together to increase the load carrying capacity of the vehicle. A cargo carrier should also be responsive to reactionary forces generated during the normal course of travel of the vehicle.